Telephony services such as voice mail applications, call centers, and telephone marketing services, may be automated. For example, some automated telephony services support speech recognition wherein a calling party interacts with the automated service using voice commands. Some automated telephony services support dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) input wherein a calling party interacts with the automated service by pressing keys on a keypad to send DTMF tones to the automated service. In some examples, automated telephony services may not be capable of recognizing speech in a voice input issued by a calling party, and instead rely on a caller sending tones to the service by pressing keys on a telephone keypad. A calling party uses her hands and eyes to press the buttons and navigate through the automated service. This type of interaction with the telephone keypad may create obstacles for vehicle operators and/or other callers using their hands and/or eyes for other tasks.